juan_dela_cruz_tvfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepe
Pepe was the leader of the Kapatiran and the biological father of Rosario Galang. He seeks to avenge the death of her wife, who was killed by Samuel Alejandro, the Haring Aswang. Few unrevealed facts about Pepe, is that, he is a traveller by nature. And he met many people, along the journey. His travel adventures ended, when he met Juan and the bakal na krus, to focus on his main purpose, aswang clans' total extinction. He became Juan's Mentor to teach him how to activate the Bakal na Krus History Pepe was known as the courageous and bravest leader of the Kapatiran, because of his reputation as a leader of the Kapatiran and the great number of aswangs that he has killed. Because of that reputation, the Haring Aswang and his minions attack their home where his wife Pilar was giving birth to a newborn baby, Rosario. While fighting the Haring Aswang, Pepe got a scar on his left cheek and despite protecting his family, Pilar was killed by the Haring Aswang, and newborn Rosario was almost killed when daylight saved from being slaughtered. Because of what happened, Pepe was force to entrust her daughter to his wife's friends Cora and Ben Galang to protect her from the Aswangs, and vowing that one day he may finish his quest to kill the Haring Aswang and end the fight between the Kapatiran and the aswangs so he and his daughter may live a simple and happy life. After he gave her daughter, he and the members of the Kapatiran engage a barrio where the Haring Aswang live, he almost killed the Haring Aswang but the Haring Aswang escaped after daylight begin to rise. Personality Pepe is known as the bravest and most courageous leader of the Kapatiran, among all its members, Pepe's anger to the Aswangs is the greatest, for killing his wife and forcing him to give his only daughter, his duty as a leader of the Kapatiran was also one of the main reasons why he must give his daughter, despite giving his own daughter, her photo as a baby is his only reason to live and fight so that he can unite with his daughter again. Synopsis Years later a lot of humans join the Kapatiran for one goal and that is to annihilate the Aswangs, and Pepe as its leader, As they continue their fight against them, Pepe met Juan Dele Cruz and became his tutor of how to use the Bakal na Krus, to vanquish the aswangs. He was later captured by Kael and interrogated him in an undisclosed location. Samuel Alejandro was also present in the interrogation and later turned Pepe into an aswang. Pepe became frustrated as an aswang as he was shock with the change. He now has to kill innocent humans in order to survive. Pepe then lectured Juan on the virtue of duty, that it is sometimes necessary to sacrifice even your love ones in order to fullfill one's duty. He distanced himself from the Kapatiran and especially Rosario, fearing for their safety. He later begged Juan to proved his sense of duty by killing him. Juan hesitated but later killed him with the newly unlocked Sibat ng Kagitingan when Pepe attacked a Kapatiran member. Pepe thanked Juan before dying for proving his sense of duty. However this left Rosario resentful towards Juan due to killing her father. Before his fatal encounter with Juan, he called Rosario hinting that his inevitable death, told her that he loves her so much. He also said that he will cherish his days with her daughter, especially the first time Rosario called him her father. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Aswangs Category:Deceased Category:Tagabantay Category:Kapatiran